Go Getter
by Against A Wall
Summary: There is a new guy in Drake’s building, and he’s taking a glance. AU Drake/Josh Slash


**I do not own Drake & Josh or anything related. Those rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

_Title: _**Go-Getter  
**_Author: _**B**itch **S**lap **L**ove / **A**gainst **A** **W**all  
_Rating:_ **T** for **S**lash  
_Warnings:_ **A**lternate **U**niverse  
_Couple:_ **Drake/Josh  
**_Summary: _There is a new guy in Drake's building, and he's taking a glance.  
_Inspiration: _The song Go-Getter Greg by **LUDO**.  
_Author Note:_ Ffft, I really need to stop starting new things before finishing others.

_Note: _In this story, Drake and Josh's parents never got married but they did go to the same school. Time setting is five-ten years after High School. Lastly, this is a challenge I placed on myself being that the only spoken words are what was said in the song.

_Word Count:_ **1,511**

- - -

Drake was walking down the stairs leisurely, he had a meeting to be at with his manager in half an hour but he was in a sour mood and didn't feel like even showing up.

If it wasn't for the fact that she would absolutely destroy him if he didn't show he'd still be in bed.

A noise caught his attention and he looked away from the concrete steps.

There was a car parked in the spot directly in front of the staircase, the trunk popped open and a brunet struggling with something inside.

Drake stopped where he was and tilted his head slightly, a grin claiming his lips. Now that was a nice way to start the day.

The man, Drake surmised judging by the broad shoulders and not-so-broad hips, was doubled over, digging for something in the back of the trunk, his ass sticking out in the air, wiggling as he kept adjusting his stance.

Resisting the urge to whistle, Drake padded down the last few step and started toward the other.

He suddenly straightened up, a small blue bag in his hand.

Drake frowned when he saw how much taller the other was. No time to whine though, he'd been seen.

"Hi!" Drake said brightly, sauntering up, somehow this guy looked familiar. "You must be new; at least I guess you're new to me." He was getting a funny look, as if they didn't know how to react to Drake's sudden chatter. "Saw you unpacking your car so I said to myself, 'Maybe I should help him out,' since we're neighbors now  
and all the other people here are elderly and probably a little stand-offish and I've got nothing to do and whatnot."

Drake was rambling and he knew it and he hated it, so he changed tactic and thrust his hand out. "By the way, I live in 207, my name is Drake." The other took his hand hesitantly, but as he did so he shoved the bag he was holding into his pocket.

Nothing was said after that and Drake just stood there dumbly, refusing to let go of the hand until he could remember where he'd seen this guy before. The blue green eyes, the curly dark brown hair, even the light stubble on his chin look so damn familiar.

But the man had other plans and turned away, with a hint of spite, and grabbed a box, grunting as it was lifted into the air.

Drake jumped back into action. "Wherever are my manners? Let me get that heavy box!"

-

It took an hour of flipping through his old senior yearbook to recall who the guy was.

Josh Nichols: was over-weight at one point but then lost a lot of weight, class nerd, dated Mindy Creature until a nasty break-up junior year. His dad had even hooked up with Drake's mom a couple times.

Drake sighed. He had figured out the mystery of who he was, now to find out why Josh was so pissed at him.

He had seen Josh a couple times since Josh's moving in day, which went over pretty well. Drake helped carry thing, along with the conversation, and didn't drop anything. Hell, he'd even made it to his meeting with a couple minuets to spare.

But, the entire time he was helping and prattling on he kept catching glares being sent his way, as if he's kicked Josh's cat, not that he had one.

Drake had reached signatures in the back of the massive book; he smiled, seeing all his old friends' silly messages. He went to turn the page when he realized it was stuck together with the one behind it.

Giving a harder tug, he saw just one note between the two pages, written in small, neat print in the corner.

'_Drake,_

_I know we don't talk much,_

_but I have to tell you how_

_much I love you._

_Even if you don't feel the_

_same could we get_

_together and talk_

_after school ends?'_

The name of whoever wrote in was blurred with some sort of brown and stick substance.

Drake grimaced. Poor girl, never got her chance did she?

-

"What's up?" Drake burst down the stairs, already talking.

Josh whirled and gave his a shocked look, his hand still on the hood of his car.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you there. I looked downstairs and saw you leaving, so whassup?" Grinning broadly, Drake didn't even wait for Josh's answer. "I haven't seen you at the pool since the barbeque, not that I've been checking."

The was a lie, Drake had been trying like a dog to entice Josh into hanging out with him but Josh was always either busy or not around. "Here's the deal: I've got this thing for work this weekend and I was wondering if you don't have anything going on that maybe-" Drake cut off, he could already see a pained, apologetic look on Josh's face. At least the death stares had stopped.

"Okay, hey that's cool, you're busy," Drake lifted a hand and waved it dismissively. "But we should hit up Jose O'Flanagan's for Jell-o-Shot 'you-call-it's'-" Another pained look and Drake plowed on. "Okay not this week but Monday . . ."

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but something about his expression made Drake keep talking.

"You could come over tonight, I'll be watching cop dramas, smokin' fatty fatties."

-

It was not going well. The whole 'Make-Friends-With-Josh shtick.

But Drake was aware of if so he tried a different tactic. Post-It Notes.

He had posted one on Josh's door earlier, reading, in his unintelligible script:

'_josh hey man sorry i never let _

_you hav a chanc to talk i just get _

_all excited round you (that doesnt _

_sound right) but this way i cant_

_speak outloud note me back?_

_i really would like to hang'_

It was a desperate attempt, if not a last attempt, to form a friendship with Josh. But this time Drake was will to take that chance.

Fuck, in the past week and a half since Josh's arrival he'd written three songs. Sure one of them was on how you should let the other talk, but still.

He heard a noise at his door and quickly set his guitar aside. It hadn't been a knock so much of a tap.

Drake shuffled over, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on just incase it was his manager or a fan had figured out his address.

Cautiously, he cracked open the door and saw no one was there. Opening it, he stepped outside. Confirmed, no one around. Drake rubbed his head, then what was the noise, he started to pull back into his room when he noticed a small square of yellow stuck to his door.

Excitement bubbled up and he grabbed for it, almost tearing it in his enthusiasm.

Retreating into his room before reading it, he faltered. Drake had seen this handwriting somewhere.

Pushing the feeling away, he paid attention to the words.

-

Drake was standing at Josh's doorway, unsure on if he should knock or not.

After reading the note Josh had left him Drake grasped where he'd seen the writing before.

The back of his yearbook, the small little passage. Same handwriting, and almost the same message, only now it said:

'_Drake,_

_I don't understand why you're so_

_eager to talk to me all of the sudden._

_You rejected me before for saying _

_this, but I still do love you._

_If you don't feel the same, stop_

_teasing me with your voice.'_

He had sat there, blinking rapidly before his body stood of his own volition and made him walk to Josh's door.

And Drake just stood there and stared at it.

That was, of course, until it opened up and a sour looking Josh stood in the doorway.

Drake looked up, trying to catch eyes with Josh but the other kept evading him.

Finally, after a game of eye cat-and-mouse Drake reached up, placed his hands on Josh's cheeks and forced their eyes to meet.

Josh looked worried now, but he still said nothing, his teeth instead being used to worry his bottom lip.

Leaning up, Drake pressed a kiss to Josh's lips. He hadn't planned it, but as an after-thought it worked in his favour because Josh stopped biting his lip and instead pressed back against Drake.

When Drake pulled away, he spoke again, this time in a calm and unhurried tone. "I've given it some thought . . . and I really think that I could use a guy like you in my life. Looking after me, a man to take me home, a hand for me to hold," He paused, watching Josh's face break into a huge smile. It was contagious and Drake grinned back. "And I'd never . . . Leave you alone."

Then Josh was quieting him, hands pulling and keeping him close, lips stopping any other noise.

Drake figured this could turn into a kick-ass song in the future.


End file.
